


The Outside World

by TCRegan



Series: The Outside World [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solivitus can't leave the Gallows, but Hawke can share the world with him anyway.</p><p>Kink Meme Prompt found here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10749.html?thread=42845437#t42845437</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outside World

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short burst of fluffy drabbles to give me a break from editing 1K Pieces. I do find the pairing adorable though. Sol's a great guy.

The first time Hawke agreed, it was for the money. Maker, that made him sound like a whore. But wasn't that the reason he did anything that wasn't for a friend? He'd been in the Gallows running an errand when the Formari merchant waved him over enthusiastically. Perhaps it was the man's open and welcoming smile, the way he greeted him, how honest he was. Mostly, Hawke thought, it was that Solivitus didn't seem to be disgusted by the fact that he was a mage, an apostate living openly in Kirkwall, nor did he care that Hawke was Fereldan. And when he shook his hand enthusiastically, thanking him, paying him up front, Hawke felt a warm weight in his chest and left the Gallows, feeling lighter than he'd had in a while.

-

The second time Hawke agreed, it was to see Solivitus smile again. They talked a bit, Hawke's companions getting restless as Solivitus mixed up a potion for him. Hawke, though a mage himself, never had much talent for any kind of herbalism. He knew which flowers or roots went into what potion and that elfroot grew pretty much anywhere in Thedas though there were different strains. His father had managed to teach him how to crush them and water them down to relieve minor wounds. While it came in handy, Hawke was a mage of action. He could throw a fireball, but the subtle nuances of this chemistry were lost on him.

Solivitus presented him with the results, and Hawke let his fingers linger on the Formari's just a bit longer than necessary. Hawke wondered if he'd imagined the spark in the older man's eye.

-

The third time Hawke agreed, he couldn't be sure why. He didn't need the money so he no longer took it. But he traveled Sundermount on his own, leaving his friends behind to avoid awkward questions that he couldn't answer. They understood and appreciated the fact that Solivitus gave them a sizable discount, but Anders or Merrill could brew the potions and salves that Hawke waited in the Gallows for. The Champion of Kirkwall wasn't about to be thrown into the Circle, but they thought he was tempting fate by lingering too long in the courtyard, talking with Sol about Maker only knew what. Hawke didn't care.

"And then I blasted it to pieces with a ball of fire!"

Solivitus laughed at his tale, clapping his hands together appreciatively for the story that Hawke told of how he vanquished the dragon. He wasn't as good a storyteller as Isabela or Varric, but it was enough for him to hear Sol's enthusiastic chuckles and to feel the man's hand on his arm. Hawke liked Sol's hand, fingers semi-permanently stained with ingredients.

Hawke wanted to kiss them.

-

The fourth time Hawke agreed, he hadn't actually made an agreement. Solivitus stopped asking for flowers and roots because he didn't have to. Hawke stopped by every weekend now to deliver the usual ingredients or to show Solivitus something new that he'd found. One time he'd come quite late in the night, on purpose. The others were already closing up their stalls, packing away their wares. And when Hawke was sure the templars' eyes were no longer watching, he leaned up and kissed Solivitus tentatively.

He wasn't sure why. He never questioned it. And when Sol returned the kiss, Hawke's nervousness vanished in an instant. But Sol pushed him away gently.

"Not here," he whispered. "Tomorrow night. On the back side of the island."

Hawke left with a fluttering in his stomach.

-

That was the fifth time Hawke agreed, and knew exactly why.

He'd paid off the ferryman, promising him he'd return his boat, and took it to the back side of the island. It was rocky and dangerous, but worth it as Solivitus squeezed out a low window, dropping down to the stone below. Hawke felt giddy as he tied off the boat and climbed up to meet him. They didn't speak, merely drew one another close into an embrace, kissing sweetly. Sol pressed him up against the stone wall and Hawke surrendered.

It wasn't fair that he was able to travel the countryside, wasn't fair that he had his freedom while Solivitus remained locked up. But Hawke knew that even though the Circle made it impossible for Solivitus to see the rest of the wonders the world had to offer, he could always bring the outside world to Sol.


End file.
